Hero and Fire
by RANDOMPEANUT
Summary: Just an idea... My first Fanfic though... :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN- This is my first story so go easy on me. **

**Flame Princess P.O.V**

UGGGHHH! In case you dont know what that is, it's a scream of frustration. If you didn't figure out, I'm the princess of the Fire Kingdom. I am now frustrated because I can't find anything to wear for my date with the hero of Ooo. I cannot just settle for an okay outfit! It has to be perfect. After spending about an hour or so figuring out what to wear, I just settled for skinny jeans, and an orange tank top. As I go to leave, my dad stops me.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked me, harshly, while grabbing my arm.

"If you really want to know I'm going out with my boyfriend," I stated, yanking my arm free of his grasp

"Well be back by 10:00 or I'll burn that boy into ashes!" he said, with enough force to make the castle crumble. I sighed  
"Sure, sure, bye dad!" I yelled as I ran out not giving him a chance to stop me again. Sometimes he likes to get on my nerves. I queitly walked to the spot my hero told me to meet him.

**Finn P.O.V**

I checked myself in the mirror one last time to make sure I looked perfect for my fiery gal. As i was about to leave, my best dog friend stopped me.

"Bro, you have to make it Tier 2 again tonite, its been a long time since you kissed your lady friend" he said with a sly grin.

I couldn't help but blush, "DUDE! That's my P-biz, not yours, now let me go or I'll be late!" I practically yelled. When he let me through i walked quietly to the spot i told her to meet me.

**AN- I'll have Chapter 2 up soon, if you guys out there want it, if you don't feel free to tell me. Anything else I need tell me. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Well here is chapter 2, this might be the last chapter, I'll try to make this one longer. :)**

**Finn P.O.V**

As I get closer to the meeting spot, I see my girl sitting on the ground, but I'm not sure she is laughing or crying. Since she is my girlfriend, I ran to her side.

"Babe, why are you crying!' I cried, she didn't move for about a minute, which worried me more. She suddenly moved her face up, and it was covered in lava tears, and looked like she was ready to burst. "Who did this to you!" I practically screamed. This person is going to die.

"No, No, I'm not crying, I swear!" she replied, now looking like she is going to laugh.

"Then what were you laughing at?" I said more softly.

**Flame Princess P.O.V**

"I was just laughing at what I just saw while waiting for you," I said trying to contain more laughter. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay, but you have to promise," he said back, giving me a weird look.

"I swear, to my flaming hair that I'll tell you," I said. My hair is very precious to me and he know it.

"Cool, now we can get to the date part," the hero said, blushing a little at the mention of the word date. I love it when he blushes, it's too cute.

"Close your eyes," he said breaking me out of my daydream of the him. I give him a weird look, but close my eyes anyway. He holds my hand and starts walking in every direction, probably so I don't know where we are going. Finally, after about five minutes, I feel that we are climbing a hill. I think I know where we are.

"You can open the now," he said, in the sweetest voice. I open my eyes and see a great view. I could see my kingdom, (well soon to be anyway) his house, the Candy Kingdom, and a lot of the grass plains.

"It's beautiful," i say breathless from all the views. I then look down and there is a blanket on the ground for our comfort. I sit down and relax, while he looks for something under a stupid looking rock. He finally pulls out a basket.

"What's in the basket?" I asked the hero.

"A perfect meal for the perfect woman, who happens to look beautiful today." he said. How does he do that? He makes me feel so pretty in every way. He puts the food in between us and starts to pull out food

**Finn P.O.V**

Everything is going according to how i planned it. I love making her feel special because she is. I start to pull out the food, which is just items to make sandwiches. Over the course of our dates, i realized that she loved sandwiches.

" Are you okay with sandwiches?" I asked her. I didn't know if she wanted sandwiches, though, I know she loves them.

"They're perfect," she replied. Smiling that phenomenal smile of hers.

I start making the sandwiches and once I'm done, we eat them. When we finish, I get an idea. "Would you like to go on a walk," I ask.

"I would love to," the everlasting flame said. I hold out my hand and when she gives me hers i pull her up. We start walking hand in hand, and I start the conversation.

"Do you think the world outside your lantern is fun?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I meet new better people, get awesome new clothes, and an awesome boyfriend," she says as she stops walking.

"Is there someone I don't know about? He sounds pretty cool though," I say with a grin.

"Stop joking," she says punching me in the arm with a smile, "You know your better than any of those other boys."

"Thanks," I manage to say, trying to fight down a blush. But, as I was fighting my body, I heard a sigh come from the Princess. "Is everything okay?" I asked, very worried.

"It's just that, you know all the other princesses, and most of them are prettier than me, and" she didn't get to finish the sentence because I cut her off with a kiss. When she broke the kiss for air, she tried to speak, but I interrupted her.

"You are the most beautiful princess out there, and nobody can tell you otherwise, I would never leave you, because, because," She cut me off with a hug.

"I love you too," she said with a big smile on her face.

**Flame Princess P.O.V**

What he did was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done, so I had to help him out in his time of need. As we started walking back, I checked my watch. OH NO! It read 9:58. "I HAVE TO GO! MEET YOU TOMORROW SAME SPOT!" I yell as I sprinted home. I only have two minutes!

**Well here it is sorry for it taking long... school is making me busy...**


End file.
